Are you sure?
by xninjasuperstarx
Summary: Raven loves Beastboy. Beastboy wants to be with Terra. Raven is upset and things between both her and Beastboy become awkward. Will things get better between them? Only way to find out... In-Progress
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:****Decision**

_"Beastboy, I love. I really do and you know that!"_ Raven explained in desperation. She knew this conversation wouldn't end pretty. _"Raven, I know that. Of course I do, but I can't just leave Terra hanging. You know I still have feelings for her." _Yes this was true, but he couldn't admit to Raven that he also has feelings for her aswell._ "Beastboy, I understand and respect that. I trully do, but she betrayed us." "Yeah, but she also apologized." "Don't forget that she broked your heart atleast three times. I fear that she would do the same again." _This time, Raven actually thought that she would change his mind. Unfortunatly, it didn't. Beastboy was in such a sticky situation. He had never had two girls fight over him, though he didn't find this surprising because he always thought he was good looking. _"Raven, Terra has changed. She isn't the same person you thought she was. I'm sure of it." "But Beastboy, you said that she didn't remember you, any of us. How can she suddendly just fall in love with you. She even told you to move on"_ Raven kept stopping herself from hesitating everytime it was her turn to speak. _" Maybe she didn't forget, maybe she just pretended and decided to change her mind."_ Beastboy for sure just wanted this conversation to end. Some part of him probably told him that this wasn't going to end any sooner. _"So it took her about a year to change her mind and decide that she wanted to play superhero again. This doesn't feel right. How can we truly trust her again."_ Raven started to reply harsher. _"We can, you shouldn't worry."_ Beastboy tried responding back calmly, in hopes of calming Raven. _"Or unless you're super jealous."_ Beastboy said with a smirk plastered on his face. _"Perhaps I am, but I'm just telling you for your own good."_ Beastboy had lost the smirk and replaced it with a huge scowl. _"Since when did you started deciding what's good and what's not for me." "Since I started caring for you, and that was always. Since I first met you. I know that I have been mean to you at times, but that wasn't your fault. It was mine. So I'm sorry for all those times. I'm sorry for arguing with you right now."_ Beastboy noticed that she was starting to calm herself, so he decided to cool his grip aswell. _" I forgive you, I'm sorry too. I just want to make things clear. Like I said before, I don't want to leave Terra hanging because it doesn't feel right. Terra and I can start all over and have a better relationship then the one before."_ Raven had felt really uncomfortable and had token some time for herself to decide on what to say next. _"So I guess you won't be considering 'Us', You are just going to chose Terra." "I'm afraid so." " And are you sure there won't be an 'Us' in our future, at all?" " I guess not, I don't want to sound harsh, I just want you to understand."_ Raven was shattered when she heard all of this from Beastboy, She tried to hide her urge to cry so she could prove to Beastboy that she completly understood. That was a lie of course, but she didn't wish to argue any longer. _" I understand."_ She walked out of his room, leaving him behind. He did noticed that she was devasted with his decision. He also was at the verge of tears, but he thought that his decision was the right thing. Was he really doing the right thing? Only he could find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Special Announcement

Chapter 2 : Special Announcement

The Titans were gathered around their living room couch waiting axitiously for their leader, to finally tell them what this huge fuzz was all about.  
Robin has considered this for some time now, and he decided that this soon to be no longer suggestion was best for the team. They were such an awesome team when it came to fighting crime, daily. But they still had there up and downs no matter how difficult or how long their mission was because they were always able to accomplish it.  
It's been two years already since the Titans first grouped, and had still kept their team fuctioning with the same routine. Robin noticed that his friend were growing tired of the same process that they had to lived through everyday and had wanted to do something about it. He went over this carefully and decided that making a few changes wouldn't hurt. So these "few changes" had played a huge part in his special announcement. Robin kept making his way to the living room with a few movie flicks, while the others had brought snacks. At first deciding which film to watch, was hard. Cyborg had insisted on watching a Sci-fi/Supernatural movie, while Beastboy wanted to watch a more comedic movie for the night. Robin knew he personally was more into action films, but decided that his friends' choices went first today. Beastboy won surprisingly, which made such an impact to everyone else in the room. Before Beastboy started the clip,  
he noticed that Robin hadn't told them about his announcement and had discontinued with the proceeding of the film. "Hey what's taking you so long, won't you just hurry up already." Robin said with a slightly agitated tone. "Hold up a sec, I thought you had this huge thing you wanted to tell us?!" Beastboy said looking at Robin really suspiciously. "Why do you all of a sudden just want to watch a movie with us." "Well Beastboy, think of it as a Birthday party. Wouldn't you want to have have fun, until the best part of this whole thing arrived?" "What...?" Beastboy was seriously confused. Robin continued his comparason to help his buddy out. " Well, what would be the point of just inviting friends over to your house so they can just say Happy Birthday and leave? In other words,  
Why would I want to tell you something super big and cool when we are all bored out of our minds. This way, we could have a laugh and become less bored, while you guys would be dying of anticipation and eagerness just to know what I have in mind. So I guess this could be considered a little bit of torture just for the heck of it."  
While Robin was done speaking, Beastboy did not have smart remark to say back and had just continued to play the clip. Everyone had a great time laughing and enjoying their snack. Meanwhile, Raven had spent time in her room. No one really notice that the empath was gone, except for Beastboy who had kept his mouth shut about her since the last time they talked together. That was basically two days ago. Beastboy didn't invite Raven over thinking that Robin had already called her in. He noticed that if his asumption wasn't the case, then he wouldn't want to drag himself into another argument by bothering her. Going back to Raven, she noticed that she kept thinking over things. She kept going over memories she had with the changeling and had also gone over her last conversation with him. She hasn't been happy since their argument and have decided to keep herself isolated from him. She didn't want to look moody while she passed by the others, she was in no mood to explain her situation with anyone in case they had noticed. She could use some comfort, but didn't know how. Having to express her feelings wasn't really her thing. She found it very hard to express herself at times and had just kept those emotions locked deep inside her. Another reason was of course her father's curse on her will of self control. She knew that other people dealt with their feelings by writing them down.  
She wasn't really into that either, but she had felt that that was the only way. Besides it wasn't like anyone else was going to read them, only if she hid them in place where no one would ever think of looking.  
She thought over this suggestion and had finally agreed with it. She got up from her bed tygh and made her way to her drawer, looking for her notebook, where she constantly jotted down random notes at times.  
She needed to confess her troubles in some sort of way, so she decided on writing a poem. A poem that was meant for Beastboy, but won't ever get the chance to read it.  
When she started writing, she felt her feelings pour into the sheet of paper. It took her a while, but she had finally finished and went on to read it for self evaluation.

Honest thoughts

I been expressing moodieness, regrets, doubts, confusion, and the blues All because of my feelings toward you.  
When I started liking you, I thought that I was once again, born.  
You fell for her, so my chance with you that I lost, is why I mourn.  
I feel broken, I've been consumed with too much jealousy.  
Tell me, you gave her up, my ears want melodies.  
Those things you tell me about her, I wish they were untrue.  
I want her to know that I'm not giving up, The day will come where she will rue.  
You ignore me, you ignore my fellings that you shove.  
What I want from you is simply, love.

After Raven had finished, she felt relieved and had scanned her poem for approval. Since she never wrote a poem before, she found this one legit.  
After all, these where her own feelings. She wanted to join the rest of her friends, even if Beastboy was there and brave has seem to be urging her to the door.  
Before she left, she took her poem and hid it between all her spell books. Once she got to the living room, the Titans had finished the movie and were about to look for her. There was no need to, because Robin had noticed her arrival. "Okay, now that everyone is here, I can finally let you guys know what I have kept from you. Here we go, since Starfire and I are in legal age, I had decided to propose her in marriage." Three faces, were in great shock as to what they just heard.  
Starfire had just simply stretched her hand to reveal the her wedding ring. " Now before you leave, I have one more thing to tell you." The titans returned to their rightful seats. " I felt that we needed to do add something more to the team, and I personally went over this, but I finally decided to bring back Terra into our team!"  
Besides Starfire, The three other titans yelled out "What!" Raven's face went paler than usual, her anxiouty got the best of her and had caused her to throw up all over the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Control

The past few days were horrible for Raven. She saw Terra locking lips with Beastboy. With her MAN! and she couldn't stand it. She felt so upset that she no longer knew what to do about it. She had felt so much anger for the blond that she eventually started feeling the same about Beastboy, but she knew she still loved him and wasn't going to give up just yet. She left her room to make some tea, but was stopped by what she had just saw. Beastboy was behind Terra, with one arm around her waist and with the other, caressing her hair. He spoke sweet nothings into her ear and both ended up giggling their minds off Raven then witnessed Beastboy spin Terra the other way, facing him and had locked his eyes into hers. The couple was silent for a moment, breaking the tension with a passionate kiss. Raven burned with jealousy and had turned away to take a different path. On her way to the kitchen, her head started spinning with so many questions, in desperate search of answers. _"What does he see in her that he can't see in me?" "I was always by his side and was always there to comfort him every time Terra left him." "I know he has feelings for me, I can feel them, but are they stronger than his feelings for Terra?" _Raven entered the kitchen confused. A part of her told her to move on, but another says there's still hope. If only a miracle would occur, though it seems like it wasn't in her favor.

Months swept by fast, and Beastboy's relationship grew even stronger. He went with Terra on several dates at random places such as the Pizza Palace, The Arcade, The Theaters, The County fair and so much more other places. They kissed more often, they hugged everywhere, they started sleeping together, they went on specific missions together, ect. It was surprising how Raven hadn't lost her mind through all of this, but she didn't, even though she hated everything from this couple. She decided to stay in a smooth pace and control her power because without control, she would have been risking the lives of her friends and of herself during battles. Although, before she had decided to stay on the right side of the balance scale, she had ended up having several fights with Terra, which ended with the help of Beastboy. Of course defending Terra, if you taught otherwise. She kept telling herself that she would win this battle, but she wasn't sure anymore.

Later that day, Raven decided to take a bath to release her stress, in hopes of calming her down a bit more. That wasn't going to happen though because the alarm sounded. _"Couldn't this day get any better?"_ stating in sarcasm with a hint of agitation. She ran to the leaving room to investigate the problem, which had obviously interrupted her bath. _"Red X is stealing some rare jewels and pottery from the Arts and Craft Museum at 52__nd__ and Evans Street. Let's move!" _Robin was racing through the streets with his R-Cycle, while Cyborg followed behind in the T-car, having Terra and Beastboy aboard. Raven and Starfire flied their way to the designated location. Once they all got there, they immediately ran into the building with weapons and powers ready. "All right, Starfire and I are taking the second floor, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Terra are taking the left wing. And you Raven, will be taking then right wing. Titans Go!"


End file.
